


There’s A Reason Some Were Never Written

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Juvenile Humor, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Sometimes there's a good reason Watson only refers to some cases obliquely.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, the fourth prompt onWatson's Woes. This time the prompts are taken from some of the cases which Dr Watson mentions in the Conan Doyle stories, but never elaborates on.  Any interpretation, in any version, is welcome.  For anyone interested there is a longer list here:Untold Stories.  § The Bogus Laundry Affair  § The Dreadful Business of the Abernetty Family (the depth the parsley had sunk in the butter)  § The Case of Vamberry the Wine Merchant  § The Bishopsgate Jewel Case  § The Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra.





	There’s A Reason Some Were Never Written

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for "The Bogus Laundry Affair" and it's maybe crass, but I gave myself a childish giggle.

Watson sat at his writing desk, sighing with a crooked smile over a letter, several more piled nearby with their envelopes.

“More fawning readers?” Holmes asked after briefly glancing away from what he was doing at his laboratory table.

“Jealous,” Watson teased, receiving only a little breath of laughter in answer before he added, “It’s just that they keep asking me to write the cases I’ve mentioned in other stories. Like the Bogus Laundry Affair.”

“Watson, I do not think there’s any good way to write about how the murderer’s smalls held the primary clue to the murders.”

“God, no.”


End file.
